No Matter What
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Becky catches Jesse with another woman. She gets mad at him and breaks up with him before he has a chance to explain what happen. A tragedy strikes that brings them back together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: I decided to make a prologue to show the reason behind why Jesse and Becky broke up.**

It's been 4 years since the end of Season 8.

Danny and Jesse still really miss Pam.

Jesse is at the mall hanging out

A lady around Pam's age comes over to him.

"Is that you Jesse Katsopolis?" the lady asks.

Jesse looks up.

"Yeah that's me" Jesse answers.

"It's me Terri Carver" the lady says.

"Wow it's been awhile since I seen you" Jesse replies.

"How have you been?" Terri asks.

"I've been very good" Jesse answers.

Nicky comes running over to Jesse.

"Daddy I need some money to get a ice cream" Nicky says.

Jesse gives Nicky a 10 dollar bill.

Nicky looks at Terri.

"Who are you?" Nicky asks.

""My name is Terri Carver and I'm friends with your father" Terri answers.

"Oh cool" Nicky says.

Nicky runs off to where the ice cream is.

Jesse looks around for Becky and stops her with the twins.

"What's your son's name?" Terri asks.

"His name is Nicholas and he has a twin brother named Alexander" Jesse answers.

Terri chuckles.

"I had a feeling you'd have a set of twins because after all your sister was twin" Terri says.

Terri sighs.

Jesse looks at Terri and hugs her.

"Oh don't cry and I miss her too" Jesse replies.

Terri looks up at Jesse for a few minutes and than she sudden kisses him.

Jesse gasps.

Becky looks over to where Jesse is to see him lipped lock with another woman.

Nicky and Alex fighting over who has the better ice cream.

Becky storms over to where Jesse and Terri.

"How could you Jesse?" Becky asks.

Jesse breaks free from Terri.

"It's not what you think please just let explain" Jesse answers.

"Not in this life time and we are through so good-bye…oh yeah I'm Alex with me" Becky says.

Becky starts to walk.

"Please don't go just give me another chance" Jesse yells.

"No I won't give you another chance because I've hurt the same by guys all my life and I thought you were different but obvious I was wrong all these years" Becky says.

Becky takes Alex and moves across town.

Jesse walks back Danny's house with Nicky.

They walk inside.

Danny walks into the room and looks around.

"Where are Becky and Alex?" Danny asks.

"She caught kissing Terri Carver so she left me and took Alex with her" Jesse answers.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Danny says.

"If she would just let explain than maybe I'd have a chance to get her back" Jesse replies.

"What exactly happen?" Danny asks.

"Um…we were talking and than next minute Terri starting kissing me" Jesse answers.

"Oh I see and Becky saw than she flipped out" Danny says.

Jesse nods his head.

"I miss her so much" Jesse replies as tears start to stream down his face.

Michelle comes in from the kitchen and looks at her Uncle Jesse.

"Why are you crying?" Michelle asks.

"You're aunt Becky caught me kissing another woman so she left me before I could explain to her what happen" Jesse answers.

"I'm sure that everything will it's self out eventually" Michelle says.

"Well I hope that you are right because I miss her so much" Jesse replies.

Michelle walks over and gives Jesse a hug.

"Do you know where she move to?" Danny asks.

Jesse thinks for a minute.

"No I haven't got a clue" Jesse answers.

All of sudden of the phone rings.

Michelle runs over and answers it.

"Hi Michelle here" Michelle says.

"Hey it's your aunt Becky" the voice on the end replies.

"Do you want to talk to my uncle?" Michelle asks.

Becky sighs.

"No I want to talk to your father" Becky answers.

Michelle hands the receiver to Danny.

"It's for you" Michelle says.

"Hi Danny Tanner here" Danny replies.

"It's me Becky but don't tell Jesse because I'm still really mad at him for what happen" Becky says.

"Well I really think you should talk to him and let him explain what happen" Danny replies.

"I don't want to talk to him" Becky screams.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head off" Danny says.

"I am sorry about than I'm just really mad at him" Becky replies.

"Why did you call than?" Danny asks.

"I phone to give you my new address" Becky answers.

Danny grabs a pen and piece of paper.

"Okay I'm ready so give it to me" Danny says.

"Its 23 Grande Avenue" Becky replies.

"Alright thanks" Danny says.

Danny and Becky hang up.

"Who was that?" Jesse asks.

"Oh nobody special" Danny answers.

Danny writes Becky's name above the address that she gave him.

Danny walks out the kitchen to start supper.

Jesse walks over to where Danny was and reads the piece of paper than lets out a long sigh.

Meanwhile at Becky's nee place she and Alex are watching "The Land Before Time"

"I miss daddy and Nicky" Alex says.

"Well from now it's just going to be the two of us so get use to it" Becky replies.

Alex sighs.

"Why did you leave daddy?" Alex asks.

"Daddy was kissing another woman and that's one thing I won't tolerate" Becky answers.

"Oh well you should've let him explain because daddy won't do that kind of thing to you because he loves you" Alex says.

"Yeah that's what I thought too but obviously if he's going to cheat on me like than he doesn't love me" Becky replies.

Alex turns his attention back to the movie and Becky goes out the kitchen to make dinner.

The phone starts ringing.

"Could you get that son?" Becky asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure mom" Alex answers.

Alex picks up the receiver.

"Hello Alex" the voice on the end says.,

Alex notices the voice right away.

"Hi daddy" Alex replies.

Jesse sighs a little.

"How are you doing?" Jesse asks.

"I'm okay but I miss you and Nicky so much" Alex answers.

"Would you like to talk your brother?" Jesse asks.

"Yes I would daddy" Alex answers.

Jesse passes the receiver to Nicky.

"It's your brother" Jesse says.

Nicky puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Alex" Nicky replies.

"Hello Nicky" Alex says.

"Are you missing me as much as I'm missing you?" Nicky asks.

"Yea I am and I wish that are parents would get back together" Alex answers.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon" Nicky says.

They talk for awhile than hang up on each other.


	2. Two For Sorrow

Chapter One

Two For Sorrow

Nicky is sitting in the living room watching "The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh".

Jesse walks into the room.

"Hi daddy" Nicky says.

Jesse mumbles something under his breath and walks up to the attic.

Stephanie comes into the room.

"Whatca watching kiddo?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm watching Winnie the Pooh" Nicky answers.

Jesse comes back into the room.

All of sudden a newsflash comes on

"This is Annika Kinnon for channel 3 news, I'm at 23 Grande Ave where a fire has broken out, a lady has been taking out but a little boy is still trapped inside" Annika says.

Jesse sits on the couch next to Nicky and Stephanie sits the opposite side.

Danny, Joey, Michelle and D.J. come from the kitchen.

They sit down too.

"What's on the news?" Joey asks.

"There's a fire at 23 Grande Ave" Nicky answers.

"Wait a minute doesn't Becky and Alex live on Grande Ave" Danny says.

Jesse nods his head.

"I'm here with the mother of the little boy and she is very worried about her son" Annika replies.

Nicky looks at the lady with Annika.

"Mommy" Nicky says.

Jesse looks at TV and gasps.

"It is Becky" Jesse yells.

"What is your son's name?" Annika asks.

"My son's name is Alexander Jesse Katsopolis" Becky answers.

"I've got to do something" Jesse says.

"What's your name?" Annika asks.

"My name is Rebecca Katsopolis" Becky answers.

Jesse runs to the coat rack, he grabs his coat than goes out the door to his car and drives to Becky's house.

"Becky" Jesse yells.

"What are you doing here?" Becky asks.

"I'm here to save our son" Jesse answers.

"What do you mean?" Becky asks.

"You'll see" Jesse answers.

Jesse runs into the burning building.

"HERMES KATSOPOLIS YOU BACK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" Becky yells.

Becky waits a few minutes but Jesse doesn't come out.

Jesse is looking around the house.

"Where are you boy?" Jesse asks.

"I'm over here daddy" Alex answers.

Jesse follows Alex's voice, he picks up Alex in his arms and carries him to the front door.

Alex wiggles free and runs to his mother.

Jesse goes to step out the house when all of a sudden it caves in on him.

"No Jesse" Becky yells.

Alex runs to the next door neighbor's house and phones ambulance than goes back to where his mother is.

"Where did you go?" Becky asks.

"I went to Miss Javris's house and phone 911" Alex answers.

"Wow…you're a very smart boy and I'm very proud of you" Becky says.

They hear an ambulance in the distance.

Becky sighs.

The ambulance pulls up and a few paramedics get out.

"Who phoned us?" one of the paramedics asks.

"I did" Alex answers.

"Where's the person that got hurt?" another paramedic asks.

"Here's over there" Alex answers pointing to where the house.

The paramedic run over, they put Jesse on a stretcher than put him in the back of the ambulance and take him to the hospital.

Becky picks Alex in her arms.

They get into her car and drive to the Tanner House.

Becky takes Alex's hand and they walk up to the front door.

Alex knocks on the door.

Stephanie opens the door and lets them in,

Nicky comes running and gives his brother a hug than he looks around.

"Where's daddy?" Nicky asks.

"Daddy got hurt saving me and he was taken to the hospital" Alex answers.

Becky sits on the couch than buries her head in her hands and starts crying.

Danny and Joey sit down beside.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks.

"It's all my fault that this happen to him because if I had of stayed here instead of left none of this would have happen" Becky answers.

"You can't blame yourself for what happen because it could have happen to anyone" Joey says.

Nicky and Alex walk over hug their mother.

"Can we go see daddy?" Alex asks.

"Yeah sure that's sounds like a good idea" Becky answers.


	3. Jesse's Lost Memory

Chapter Two

Jesse's Lost Memory

Danny, Stephanie, Joey, Michelle, Alex, D.J., Nicky, and Becky pile into the car.

They drive to the San Francisco Memorial

Becky runs inside the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?" the receptionist asks.

"I want to know where Jesse Katsopolis is" Becky answers.

"Here's in unit 3" the receptionist says.

"Isn't that the intensive care unit?" Becky asks.

"Yes it is" the receptionist answers.

"Is he okay?" Becky asks.

"No he's not" the receptionist answers.

Becky's eyes fill with tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Becky asks between her tears.

"He's has broken ribs, a serious concussion and he's in a very deep coma" the receptionist answers.

Becky gasps.

"Can I see him?" Becky asks.

"No I'm sorry you can't because we are not letting anyone see" the receptionist answers.

"You have to let me see because I'm his wife" Becky says.

"Oh well in that case you can see him" the receptionist replies.

"What room in unit 3 is he in?" Becky asks.

"He's in room 14" the receptionist answers.

"Thank you so much" Becky says.

"I need to your name first" the receptionist replies.

"Why do you need to know my name?" Becky asks.

"I need to know it so I can put into his log about who has visited him" the receptionist answers.

"My name is Rebecca Katsopolis" Becky answers.

"Okay thanks Mrs. Katsopolis" the receptionist says.

The receptionist writes Becky's name in a book on her desk.

Becky goes to Jesse's room.

Jesse is hooked up to a heart monitor, a whole bunch of IVS and breathing machine.

Becky walks over to Jesse's beside and sits in the chair by his bed than she starts bawling.

"This is all my fault" Becky replies between sobs.

Danny, Nicky, Alex and the girls walk into the room.

Becky doesn't notice that they are there.

Danny notices that Becky is crying so he walks over to her.

"Why are you crying?" Danny asks.

"I told you already this is my fault that this happen to your brother-in-law" Becky answers between the tears.

"No it's not your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself" Danny says.

Stephanie, Michelle and D.J. walk over their Aunt Becky.

"He's going to be okay" Michelle replies.

Becky sighs.

"How do you know that?" Becky asks.

"I know it because he's strong person and he loves you tons so he'd never leave you" Michelle answers.

Becky smiles a little.

The days fly by really slow.

It's two and half weeks since the fire.

Jesse is still in the hospital.

Becky walks into the hospital.

The receptionist looks at her and smiles.

"Are you here to see your husband?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes I am" Becky answers.

"Well he's doing a lot better" the receptionist says.

"That's good to hear" Becky replies.

"See ya later" the receptionist says.

Becky walks to Jesse's room to find him sitting up in bed staring at the wall.

"When you wake up from your coma?" Becky asks.

"Uh...umm…early this morning" Jesse answers.

Becky smiles a little.

"How are you feeling?" Becky asks.

"I'm feeling just fine" Jesse answers.

"That's good to hear" Becky says.

Jesse scratches his head.

"Who are you anyway?" Jesse asks.

Becky's mouth drops from shock.

"I'm Rebecca Katsopolis and I am your wife" Becky answers.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell" Jesse says.

Michelle, Danny, Stephanie and D.J. come into the room.

Becky lets out a long sigh.

"He doesn't remember anything" Becky replies.

Michelle looks her Uncle Jesse.

"Do you know who I am?" Michelle asks.

"No I haven't got a clue" Jesse answers.

"This is not happening…no it's not" Michelle says.

Danny walks over and hugs Michelle.

Jesse looks all of them.

The doctor comes into the room.

"Who are all of you people?" the doctor asks.

I'm Jesse's brother-in-law Daniel Tanner" Danny answers.

"What about the rest of you?" the doctor asks.

"I'm Jesse's wife Rebecca Katsopolis" Becky answers.

D.J. sighs.

"I am his niece Donna Jo Tanner, that's my sister Stephanie and this is my other sister Michelle" D.J. answers.

The doctor checks out Jesse.

"You are free to go home now" the doctor says.

Jesse smiles a little.

"That's great but I don't where home is" Jesse replies.

"You live me and my family" Danny says.

They all go back to Danny's house.

Alex and Nicky come running.

They hug Jesse.

"We missed you so much" they reply together.

Jesse looks down at them than at the others.

"Who are these kids?" Jesse asks.

"They are your sons Nicholas and Alexander Katsopolis" Becky answers.

"I have sons" Jesse says.

Becky nods her head.

"Yes you do" Becky replies.

Nicky looks at his mother.

"Why is daddy acting so weird?" Nicky asks.

"He lost his memory" Becky answers.

Nicky sighs and walks up to his room.

Jesse sits on the couch and looks around at everyone.

"I have announcement to make" D.J. says.

"What's your announcement?" Danny asks.

"I've decided to just go by Donna Jo or Donna because D.J. is to childish now that I'm older" D.J. answers.

"Okay than we'll call you that than" Joey says.

Becky lets out a long sigh and goes up to her room.

"I'd like everyone to come out in the kitchen except for Jesse" Danny replies.

Donna Jo, Alex, Michelle, Joey. Stephanie and Nicky walk out the kitchen.

"What did you want us all out here for?" Joey asks.

"I wanted you all out here because to tell you that we need to figure out a way to get Jesse's memory back for Becky's sake" Danny answers.

"Well duh…dad we know that already" Michelle says.

Danny glares at Michelle than turns away and shakes his head.


End file.
